The Princess Games
by popcan11
Summary: 12 girls from District 12 will compete for the Prince, Gale Hawthorne's, affections to gain the title of Princess and become his wife. Madge Undersee wants nothing to do with Gale or the life of a royal. However, life has a way of never giving Madge quite what she was looking for. The Bachelor meets The Hunger Games in this AU story of love, royalty, and deception. Gadge.
1. Chapter 1

I tap my foot against the glossy floor. The hem of my dress sways slightly. With a sigh, I check the clock on the wall. I have literally been stuck in this meeting for two and a half hours. My father sits across the room with a pen in his hand as he argues with my mother over my presentation for the following morning. I want to laugh in their face. _As if I am actually going tomorrow. _

There is a knock on the door and my father calls for them to come in. Our servant, Donner walks in with a tray of tea. He sets it on the table with careful ease.

"Thank you, Donner," My father says without even looking up from his scribbled notes. "You may go."

"Father," I cut in, taking a step forward. "May I go as well? I was hoping to water the garden before it gets too dark out."

"We do have a gardener, Madge. Who we pay to do that very job." He counters.

"I like to do it every now and then. It clears my head." I say simply.

My father looks up at me and his bright blue eyes mirror my own. He hesitates but I give him my most innocent smile and he caves. He always caves. With a long, exasperated sigh, he says, "Fine, fine. Go along, Madge."

"Thank you, Father." I say quickly.

Donner opens the door for me and I smile. Once we are both safely in the hallway with the door shut behind us, I turn to him, arms folded across my white dress.

"You know, Donner," I begin, "It is quite rude to walk into a room and not greet a lady properly..."

Donner nods his head and stands up taller. He's thin and tall but not gangly. His tan skin compliments his dirty blonde hair in the most perfect way. He folds his hands together and says, "Oh? My apologies, Miss Undersee. What sort of greeting did you have in mind?"

I wait for him to crack a smile and after a long pause, he does. It's then that I smirk and pull his head into my own. Our lips crash together and before I know it, Donner has me pinned to the wall right outside of my father's office. How very adventurous of us.

Donner kisses my neck and I let out a sigh. "We really should stop doing this so close to my parents, ya know. They could catch us at any moment." I wrap my hands around his waist.

He looks up at me and kisses my cheek quickly. "That's what makes it so much fun, Madge."

I nod in agreement and then pull him back into me, our lips colliding in a mess of passion and lust and curiosity. "It's their fault, anyways." I whisper in between kisses. "For hiring a servant who is exactly the same age as their young and bright daughter. And a good looking servant at that."

Donner laughs too loudly and I throw my hand over his mouth to silence him. For the six months that we have been sneaking around, he has yet to grasp the concept of being quiet. It is amazing that we haven't been caught yet.

He removes my hand and then kisses me passionately, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I want to giggle but I am too afraid of my parents hearing. Instead, I run my hand through his hair, messing it up. He glares at me but I kiss his nose and his glare disappears.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Underseee?" Donner teases before kissing my neck again.

I close my eyes. "Yes, Servant Donner. You can get me out of this God-forsaken house."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful." He holds out his hand and I take it with a mile long grin stretched across my face. We race down the hallway, practically tripping over each other as we do so. I let out a laugh when we have made it to the bottom level safely and without being caught. We sneak past a set of servants and head for the back door that leads out to the gardens.

When I open the door, I am met with the beautiful and instantly refreshing taste of the evening, summer air. It brings out the best in me. It feels like most of my days are spent trapped inside our stupid mansion hearing lecture over lecture about how important it is to uphold the _Undersee_ name. Why is it even important? We're not even royalty! Not anymore, anyways.

Our royal throne of District Twelve ended when my grandfather killed himself and gave up his throne in his suicide note. He wouldn't let them give it to my father, who was only a little boy. He wrote specifically, "My son shall not carry on the royal Undersee name. He is forbidden from taking the throne in my place." From there, I guess the process got really sticky. They had to give the throne to somebody, after all. After months and months of arguing, it was decided that the District Twelve kingdom would go to the Hawthorne's, who apparently had a royal descent of some kind.

Good for them. I don't want any part in the politics of the Kingdom.

I feel Donner touch his fingertips to my own and I am pulled back to the gardens. His touch doesn't linger. Not out here, where anyone in our mansion could see us. I touch a blooming flower and lean down to smell it. I smile. It smells like summer.

"So, are you prepared for tomorrow, Miss Undersee?" Donner asks before cupping the back of his neck in his hand. He is nervous.

I shrug and keep my eyes on the flowers and not on him. "What's there to prepare for? I am going to go in there and act like a fool. They'll never choose me. Out of all of District 12, only 12 girls are chosen. I say the odds are against me, thankfully."

"Yeah, but your family's royal throne was taken by the Hawthorne's. That's good drama. I can see the running promos now, "Prince Hawthorne's father stole the royal throne from Miss Madge Undersee's father... Star-crossed lovers! Let's all root for them to fall madly in love!"

I sigh and turn on my heel quickly to face Donner. I finally look him in the eye and say, "I am going to do everything in my power to make them hate me tomorrow. I will be offensive, arrogant, and just plain rude. What kind of girls do they pick for The Princess Games, Donner? The pretty, pro-capitol girls with fine manners and bows in their hair. They don't want someone who has the potential to make stabs at the Capitol on national television."

Donner considers this. "I guess you're right."

I smile because of course I am. Every year, the Capitol features a new district to take part in the the Princess Games. They take the eligible prince of that district and give him 12 girls. From there, it's a three month long competition to compete for the Prince's affection and love. Every week, the Prince eliminates a girl and she is sent home. In the end, whoever is left marries the Prince and becomes Princess.

And lucky District 12, this is our year. Prince Gale Hawthorne will search for his Princess and together, they will rule the kingdom. (One day, anyways). Prince Gale won't technically rule until he is King, and that won't be until his father passes.

Anyways, they bring down these Capitol snobs who interview all the girls aged sixteen to eighteen and then make their pick the next day. If you're chosen, it's off to the district castle you go. They'll prep you up and make you all pretty before the games begin, of course. Everything is filmed and aired across the entire nation. How kind.

I grab the empty water can off the ground and take it over to the pump. Donner follows behind me wordlessly. I know he's still worried and nothing I say will be able to really, truly, change that. He holds the can for me as I pump the handle. Fresh, cool water begins to flow and fill up my water can. When it's nearly overflowing, I stop and reach for it. It's heavy, but I refuse to let Donner carry it for me. I am more than capable of watering some flowers.

"Ya know, Donner, it's kind of cute how worried you are about me." I say as I water some tulips.

He laughs from behind me and I turn my head over my shoulder to get a glance at him. He says, "Don't read too much into it. It's not like I completely adore you or anything."

I smile and feel my cheeks go red. I spin around and set the water can down. It sloshes and spills over onto my shoes. I cross my arms over my chest and look him straight in the eye. "Donner?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Undersee?"

I swallow hard. "Um… can I ask you something?"

He shrugs.

"Are you… are we… is this…" I groan and throw my hands over my face. I don't understand how this is all supposed to work. Where's the line between two kids messing around and a real relationship?

Donner shakes his head, clearly confused. "Madge, I don't understand…"

I sigh and slowly, drag my hands off my face. "Look, Donner. Regardless of what happens tomorrow, although nothing will, it's about time we figured out what we're doing. Are we together?"

Donner only stares at me in response. His deep green eyes are wide and bright. Those _stupid _eyes. They are so easy to lose myself inside of their depths and I often do. I find his silence to be deafening enough for me to see the truth; he doesn't want to be with me.

I turn on my heel and mumble an "Okay then." But suddenly, he grabs my arm and spins me back around to face him. My hair sticks to my face and he reaches his hand out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I stand there, lips parted slightly, eyes just as wide as his own, heart beating away from me.

"Miss Undersee," He begins and then smiles. "Madge," He corrects himself. "The past six months have been the greatest of my entire life." His hand reaches for my own and I let him, despite the fact that anyone could catch us. In the moment, it doesn't seem to really matter. Donner licks his lips and continues, "You are beyond beautiful. You're kind but you can stand your own when you need to. There's an unexpected spark to everything you do and everything you say. It would be an honor, an incredible honor, to be your man. If you would take me, my lady."

There have been plenty of times where I've wanted to kiss Donner but I wasn't able to. Times where he stood across the room from me and my parents, times where we brushed past each others in the halls of my home. But none of those times even compare to how badly I want to kiss him in this moment. Not just kiss him because it's fun and it feels good. But no. Kiss him because he's become such an important part of my life, a part of my life that I was never afraid to lose; until now.

"Donner," I say with a lovely little sigh. Because his name sounds different on my tongue now. It's sweet, like letting a sugar cube melt in your mouth.

"Is that a yes? You'll be my lady?"

I laugh and nod my head through my fit of giggles. "Of course I'll be your lady!"

His face utterly and completely lights up. "Well, then… you better finish watering these plants so I can properly celebrate with you…somewhere less public."

I pick up the water can and practically sprint across the garden, watering at fast as humanly possible.

* * *

I wake up to the sun rising and seeping the light into my blinds. I know my mother will be in my room soon to prepare me for the day. I have my interview in just a few hours. My stomach twists at the very thought of it. What makes the Capitol think I want to whine over the affections of Gale Hawthorne? I've seen him on TV. He's arrogant and rude and spoiled rotten by his royalty. I don't want to be a princess, let alone with him as my prince.

I sigh and throw the covers off of me. I might as well get in the bath. As I draw the water, I pour in extra bubbles to make sure it's super foamy, the way I like it. As I slip into our tub, I let the warmth overcome and relax me. I lay my head back and sigh. There is nothing quite like a bubble bath.

As I relax, my mind drifts to Donner and the previous night. After I finished watering the plants, we escaped to his sleeping quarters and kissed for what seemed like hours. I smile at the memory. Donner really is something special. He's selfless with a gentle spirit and a warm heart. I like him. I like him a lot.

There's a loud knock on my bathroom door.

I roll my eyes. My relaxing morning has come to a sudden halt.

"Madge, darling? It's time to get ready."

I sigh and drag myself out of the bath. Wrapping myself up in one of our biggest, fluffiest towels, I open the door, my hair dripping onto our fancy carpet. My mother has a brush ready and frantically begins to pull the knots of my hair. It hurts like crazy but I keep my mouth shut. I have to pretend I am as excited for this day as she is. As she practically rips the hairs off my head, she speaks at a mile per minute.

"Not many girls in District 12 have had the opportunities that you have had. That will definitely give you an advantage in your interview. They will not overlook our line of royalty, especially not with our connection to the Hawthorne's. Plus, you don't look like much of a District 12 girl with your blonde hair and blue eyes. You will stand out!"

She wants this so badly for me. And it's not even about her. It's truly about me. She believes becoming the Princess will make me happy. She wants the best life for her only child and I can't blame her for that. Maybe it all stems back to the fact that my mother is sick. She's sick and she's trying to give me the best possible life for when she's no longer around.

The thought of my mother dying makes the ever present knot in my stomach twist even tighter.

I try to erase the thought but ever so quickly, my mother is coughing and she cannot stop. This often happens. She will be completely fine one moment and then the next she's like this. I rub her back in soothing circles and eventually, she is able to stop. I run to get her a glass of water and then it's back to work.

Two hours later, I am all done up and ready for my interview. Taking a glance in the mirror, I barely recognize myself. My mother has traded my usual light cotton dresses for something much heavier and fancier. I am wearing a light purple gown with one strap across my left shoulder. The top part of the dress is covered entirely in crystals and gems that sparkle in the morning light. At the waist, the dress flows out in light, sheer fabric that spins out when I twirl around. It's breath-taking and completely over the top.

My hair has been pulled up into a fancy bun with two loose strands hanging in front of my face. My eye shadow matches my dress almost completely and my lip gloss shimmers like my dress. I am dazzling.

"Mother, this isn't the District Ball. It's an interview." I say while looking in the mirror.

She comes up behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Baby, you have to dress like a princess if you want to be a princess."

To this, I just smile softly. I almost feel bad for how I'm about to throw this entire interview. She so genuinely believes that this is what is best for me.

The interview is held in the Justice Building and I must go in alone. I allow my parents to walk me to the town before I force them to return home. Before they go, my father leans over and kisses my cheek and whispers, "No matter what happens, you will always be my princess, Madge."

I kiss him right back on his own cheek.

I lift up my dress as I take long strides towards the building. I walk quickly and with nervous glances. I am completely embarrassed for anyone to see me like this. Thankfully, all the interviews are scheduled for different times so there are no other girls around. Plus, they shut down most of the towns business's for the day so there aren't any people out.

As I walk, I wonder how exactly I am going to screw up this interview so badly, that they won't even consider me. What can I say? What can I do? Should I bad mouth Panem and the Capitol to the point that they are ready to throw me into prison? No. That seems like a bad plan. Maybe I will just be so utterly obnoxious and rude; they will just be too annoyed by me to let me in. Or I could come across like I am trying just a little too hard to get accepted. But where's the line between being so determined they let me in and being too determined that they are turned off by it?

With my thoughts wondering so far away from me, I am not paying enough attention to the uneven terrain and the fact that I am wearing heels. My shoe gets caught between some stones and I fall to the ground, catching myself with my hand. Luckily, it doesn't hurt too badly and I am able to stand right back up. It's not until I am up that I notice my dress, however. I have ripped it. A huge, long tear in the back.

I curse myself and my wandering mind. I have just ruined my dress! How can I possibly go in there looking like this?

And then it hits me.

The perfect plan to get them to deny me. With a smile, I grab onto the tear and pull it in a circle around my entire dress. I rip the piece of fabric off completely. My floor length dress is now ripped unevenly up to my knees. I yank at the bun on top of my head and bobby pins go flying everywhere as I let down my hair and scrunch it through my fingers, messing it up as much as possible. I take off my heels and discard them in the stones.

_Now I'm ready._

Walking the rest of the way with confidence, I reach the entrance and swing open the door. A thin, older, lady with bright red hair and a black dress suit is sitting on a bench with a notebook in her lap. She turns as I enter and suddenly, her cheeks match her hair.

"My goodness, child! What happened to you?" She asks as she stands to her feet and rushes over to me.

I act confused. "What do you mean? I like my dress this way. It gives me character."

"And is part of your character not wearing any shoes?" She points down at my bare feet.

I give her a little smile and shrug my shoulders. "What can I say? I am a free spirit. My name is Madge Undersee." I hold out my hand.

She hesitates before taking it. "I'm Lana. I'm your interviewer. Please… let's go in the office and have a chat."

As we walk across the hall and into the office, I decide something right then and there. Maybe instead of trying to act like somebody else, I should just act like myself. I mean, I truly, honestly, don't want to be Princess. Maybe my honesty will be enough to get me out of this. I decide right then and there to answer every question with honesty.

Lana sits in a huge chair across a desk and I sit on the other side. She begins by asking me about myself and my parents. It doesn't take her long to realize that my father was supposed to take over the kingdom if it wasn't for my grandfather forbidding it in his suicide note. She just eats all this right up and I start to get nervous. _Oh no. She likes me. She likes me and I'm going to get picked because of it._

Next, she asks me what type of attributes I could bring to the Princess Games.

I smile and answer as honestly as possible. "Truthfully, none of my attributes would bring anything good to the Princess Games. I'm not like most girls, you see."

Lana doesn't say anything in response. She just nods her head with her lips pressed in a thin line. She scribbles something down on her paper. She looks back up a moment later. "Well, let me ask you this, Miss Undersee. Why would you like to be the next Princess?"

I bite my lip. Should I really be honest? Should I tell the truth? That this is the last thing I want? Will I get in trouble? Will they throw me in prison? I shake away the thoughts. I promised myself I would be honest, no matter what.

"I don't." I say through a shaky breath.

Lana only stares at me for a long moment before saying, "Excuse me?"

I shrug and throw my hands up in the air. "I don't want to be the next Princess. In fact, that's the last thing I want. I don't mean to disrespect you but, this is not my dream. This is my nightmare."

Lana looks at the ground for a long, long time. She doesn't say anything. Eventually, she looks back up at me. "Miss Undersee, I am sure you aware that it is your duty as a citizen of this kingdom to attend this interview and it is not something to be taken lightly or to be bashed."

I swallow hard. "I do understand that but I just don't think I should have to-" I stop myself. What am I saying? I cannot tell an employee of the Capitol that I don't think I should have to attend this interview.

But my words have not been missed by Lana. She eyes me very carefully. "You don't think you should have to do what?"

I try to think of a better way to say it. "Look, what's so wrong with not wanting to be Princess? With not wanting to one day rule the District 12 kingdom? It killed my grandfather. I can't imagine what it would do to me."I finish quietly.

"This is an honor, Miss Undersee. Becoming Princess is an honor."

I am on a roll now. I am a flame that was just waiting to be ignited. "This is _not_ an honor. Look, from what I can tell, ruling a district is extremely difficult and unpleasant. Why else would my grandfather end his life and forbid my father from taking over? I don't want to do it and I can assure you there are many other girls who don't want to either. They are just too afraid to speak up."

Lana shakes her head slowly, the anger boiling up inside of her. "Miss Undersee," She says through gritted teeth, "Are you proclaiming right here, right now, that you think the nation of Panem is doing the districts disservice by holding these games? This is a competition to become royal. That is_ nothing_ but a gift!"

"A gift nobody asked for." I shoot back. "There's gotta be something going on behind closed doors because my grandfather thought death was a better option than living as King!" I practically shout.

She taps her pen against her notebook and gives me a long, hard stare while pursing her lips. Eventually, she just sighs and clasps her hands together. "Miss Undersee," She says quietly, "You may go now."

"But-" I begin, trying to save myself from whatever trouble I've gotten into.

"No." She cuts in. "Just go. Please."

A lump forms in my throat. I stand to my feet and head for the door. My bare feet suddenly feel so naked and my ripped dress and messy hair no longer feel like a statement, just an embarrassment. I make a dash out of the building, wiping tears out of my eyes as I race back home.

* * *

I am surrounded by a pile of blankets on my bed and a cup of hot tea is in my hand. Donner sits across from me on the plush sofa in my bedroom. The television is on as the tributes for the games are about to be announced. I keep my eyes on the floor. Donner hasn't said a word since he handed me my tea and neither have I.

After an eternity of silence, I look up at him. My voice sounds hoarse when I finally do speak. "I don't know what's going to happen to me."

He looks up, his eyes wide and curious. "I'll protect you, Madge. I'll always protect you."

I shake my head quickly. "You can't, Donner. This is out of your control. There's a reason girls don't speak up about their hatred of the games. It can get you killed. You really think they will let me get away with this?"

Donner jumps to his feet. He starts pacing the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. He runs his fingers through his thick hair out of worry. "Maybe they will overlook it, Madge. Maybe you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"She didn't even finish my interview, Donner. She just kicked me out!" I practically cry. I set my tea down on my end table before I spill it. I am much too worked up for tea at this point, anyway.

"Madge, it doesn't matter, okay? I am not going to let anybody hurt you! I can't… I can't lose you! You are the most important person to me now. You're…you're my everything, Madge." He says with desperation.

We stare at each other, caught between love and lust and wondering just how blurry the line has become. We've stolen kisses in closets and dark rooms, we laughed until we've cried over nothing at all, we've formed a friendship, a bond. But yet, deep down in the very depths of my being, I wonder. I wonder if all of this right. If all of this is meant to be.

"And now… for the announcement you've all been waiting for! The twelve girls who will be competing in this year's Princess Games for the District 12 kingdom!"

Our heads snap to the TV. I jump off my bed, blankets falling to the ground. I move closer to the TV on my wall, my hand to my mouth. I am going to throw up. I am going to be sick. I cannot possibly do this.

The first few names are of girls I don't recognize. It's very possible they live on the opposite side of the district. The next name makes my ears perk up.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

I know her. She goes to my school. We've shared a few classes. We've even talked to each other on occasion. I like her because she understands and appreciates the quiet. I turn to Donner, confused. "She is not the type of girl they normally pick for the games." I say.

He shrugs. "Maybe they're branching out this year. Trying to get different types of girls."

The list of names drones on. Somebody named Glimmer, a girl whom I recognize from school named Clove, and a pretty girl named Annie. There is seven girls total now. Only five more.

A few other names get rattled off. Delly Cartwright, who I know from town, and a feisty looking girl named Johanna. I am just about to turn away from the TV when it happens.

"Madge Undersee!"

I enhale a sharp breath. My heart drops. I am frozen. I don't move. I don't blink. I am paralyzed.

What? This doesn't make any sense. I bad mouthed the entire nation. Why would they put me in the Princess Games? These games are considered a privilege, not a punishment. They always choose the most proper girls, the girls who have nothing but lovely things to say about Panem and the potential to become Princess. They don't choose the girls who blatantly speak of their complete and utter distaste for the games and Panem.

Donner's hand finds my shoulder from behind me. I slowly spin around, the tears already threatening to fall. I didn't think they would choose me. Not after what happened in my interview. I thought the last thing they would do with a girl like me was put me in the games.

Donner's face is unreadable. He just stares at me, swallowing what I assume is the same lump I have in my own throat. The TV rambles on and on about how we are all to report to the justice building first thing in the morning. We will be escorted to District 12's castle, where the games will take place. I don't hear any of the details, however. My ears are pounding.

"Madge?" I faintly hear Donner say. I blink and meet his gaze. He grabs my shoulders tightly. "Madge, you're going into the games."

I'm going into the games.

The Princess Games.

* * *

**_A/N: So this is definitely AU and all your favorite female characters are now aged 16-18 and from District 12. The Princess Games are much less violent than the Hunger Games but they will be just as entertaining. Please let me know what you thought!_**

**_P.S- I have one final chapter of BTL and I will post it soon. I haven't abandoned it yet!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I am in a tiny room in the justice building. I don't remember waking up this morning or dragging myself here. I don't remember feeling or breathing or anything at all. We don't have much time to say goodbye. A half hour, maybe. The door opens and it's Donner.

We spent all of last night trying to find a way to say goodbye. I kept reminding him that I would be home soon but the fear is still alive in both of us. This is a game ran entirely by the Capitol. They clearly want me in these Princess Games for a reason so I highly doubt they will just let me leave unarmed as soon as it starts.

Donner crosses the room to where I stand, near the window. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and pull me into him. He's so warm and soft and smells like tea. I let my hands find the back of his neck. I play with the hair there. Closing my eyes, I try to breathe him in. I need to remember how this feels; how it feels to be in his arms. Because I might never again know. I might be forced to marry the Prince and move into the castle. Or worse, I might be killed by the Capitol for ever speaking out against them. For all I know, this is all one big trick that eventually ends with my death. The Capitol has a twisted way of doing things, after all.

He is whispering in my ear now. "Don't forget me. Don't forget me, Madge. Please, just… always remember."

I pull away from him, just enough so I can see his face. His tan skin, his deep green eyes, his rosy cheeks. I put my hand to his chin. "Donner, how could I _ever_ forget you?"

He shakes his head quickly, tears already beginning to fall down his cheeks. When he speaks, he speaks at a mile per minute. "Madge, we've all seen the games. You will fall under the Prince's spell. Every girl does. Every girl, no matter where she stands when the games start, ends up falling in love with the Prince. But I can't deal with that. I can't lose you. You mean the world to me, Madge. You _are_ my world."

I feel my own lip being to quiver. "Donner, we are together, alright? I am not going to let some egotistical Prince break us apart. I want to be with you." I say through my tears.

Donner nods and pulls away from me. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out something and holds it out for me. It's a necklace. I take it and examine in. A small smile finds its way to my lips, despite my current circumstances.

"It's a Mockingjay." I say as I run my finger over the pendant.

"The Capitol never intended for them to exists, ya know."

"Why are you giving me this?" I whisper.

Donner smirks. "Isn't it obvious? They can't control you, Madge. They can't force you into a fake love. Let this necklace be your reminder. You are wild and free, like a Mockingjay."

I let him clasp it around my neck. I know once I leave this room, I'll have to tuck it under my shirt to avoid further trouble but for right now, it's visible and beautiful.

There's a pounding on the door. Donner's time is up. He looks at me, eyes wide with what can only be panic. Then, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, smashing my lips into his own. It's frantic and passionate and it hurts. It hurts because I am going to miss him so much. And I don't like missing people. It makes me feel desperate.

When he pulls away, he speaks so quickly, I almost miss what he's saying. "I'll miss you, Madge. Hell, I already do. And I love you. I know we've never said before but I do, damn it. I love you and that is something they'll never be able to take away from us. Be brave."

The door opens and a guard grabs Donner by the arm, dragging him out. He stares at me, with his mouth open and his eyes still wet as they pull him away. I am left speechless. By the time they shut the door, I realize that I didn't even respond. I didn't say a single word.

A boy professed his love for me and I did not say _anything._ By the time I begin to even process the weight of his words, the door opens and again and it's my parents.

It takes me about ten seconds to realize neither of them are crying or sad, the way Donner was. No, they are overjoyed. Their baby girl gets a chance to become the princess. Their one and only child can bring the royal name back to the family and she will get the life she always deserved.

My mother takes my hands into her own and smiles brightly at me. "Baby, you are so wonderful. You can do this. You know that, right? You can win."

My father wraps his arm around my shoulder and squeezes tightly. "You have already made us so proud, honey. And we know you will only continue to do so. Go in that castle and show Prince Gale exactly what you're made of. Beauty, kindness, and warmth make up the deepest layers of you, Madge. Reveal that to him. I love you, princess."

I almost wince at the nickname. I am not a princess. I will never be a princess.

My mother kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, for just the two of us. "You will look beautiful in that crown."

She pulls away and beams at me before cupping my face in her hands. My father pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. They tell me how much they'll miss me and how much they love me but I've already stopped listening. It's all making me sick to my stomach._ Don't they realize how wrong all of this is? Don't they get it? _

I don't want this. I've never wanted this.

The guards open the door again and my parents are escorted out. As they are leaving, they both whip around and call across the room to me.

My mother's last words to me are, "Don't forget to buckle your heels! I love you!"

My fathers are, "Next time we see you, you'll be a princess! We love you, honey!"

And then the door slams shut.

I am met with nothing but silence.

It threatens to suffocate me.

* * *

The train ride to the District 12 castle is a short one. Probably only twenty minutes or so. They shove us all on one cart with nothing but two long benches on both sides of the wall. I sit as far away from anyone else as possible and notice a few other girls doing the same. Joanna glares at everyone who comes onto the cart as she sits on the bench closest to the door. A girl with long, blonde hair, who I think is Glimmer, checks her lipstick in the window of the cart. Clove sits next to her, smirking like she knows something the rest of us do not. She probably does.

Katniss steps on the cart and spots me. We make this awkward, uneasy eye contact and then wordlessly, she comes over and sits across me. We don't speak at first. Because what can we really say? _My, what beautiful weather we had this morning? _Instead of speaking, we both stare at the ground as the rest of the girls pile onto the train.

The pretty girl named Annie gets on last. She sits close to me, but far enough away that we don't have to speak. She whispers to herself and rocks back and forth slowly. The ever present knot in my stomach only continues to grow.

As the train starts moving, Katniss finally speaks. Her voice is hoarse and exhausted. "How did you end up being picked?"

I look up and almost manage a smile. "I could ask the same about you."

She shrugs. "Guess the odds weren't in my favor." She says dryly. "I thought for sure they would go for the same mindless blondes like they always do. I never even considered it could actually happen to me."

I nod. "Same here. I said all the wrong things, I looked like a train wreck, and I even got kicked out of my own interview. I can't even imagine why they want a girl like me in these stupid games."

Katniss sighs heavily. "Well," She says before tucking a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear, "just because the Capitol wants us doesn't mean the Prince will."

This is why I like Katniss. She refuses to accept her fate. She is determined to get out of these games and I know if anyone can, it's her. And she's right. Gale gets to eliminate the girls, not the Capitol. How hard can it be to get a jerk prince to hate you?

"From what I've seen of him on TV, he only cares about himself and his stupid royal money. He'll want someone like Glimmer, she's a definite pick." I mumble as I nod my head in Glimmer's direction.

Katniss gets a glance at the girl, who is now twirling her hair around her finger and looking terribly bored. She turns back to me and nods. "She'll make the top three, no doubt."

"I don't have time for this." I whisper to Katniss, but mostly to myself. "I need to get back home to-" I stop myself.

Katniss blinks and meets my gaze with curiosity but she doesn't ask me to go on. And maybe that's exactly why I do.

I bite my lip. "I have someone waiting for me." I say as quietly as possible.

She doesn't respond and I am thankful. Instead, we let the silence of the train speak for the both of us. None of the other girls speak to each other. Except for Clove and Glimmer, who are apparently friends. The rest of them sit far away from each other, looking only at the floor or their hands.

When we arrive at the castle fifteen minutes later, the doors open and a guard escorts us out. We are told to form a line one in front of the other. I find myself at the end of the line with only Katniss behind me. Once we are all off the train cart, Effie Trinket is standing in front us, clad in sparkly heels and bright purple hair. She also wears the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, ladies! And congratulations on being chosen to represent District 12 in this year's Princess Games! Tonight is a very special night! You will each be dolled up and dazzling in our opening ceremony! Prince Gale will be there so I suggest you all be on your very best behavior! Now, if you follow me, we will be on our way to District 12's very own Castle!"

She directs us to take a sharp right and then another sharp left. And then, after what appears to be many rows of tall trees, there it is. Fifty feet away from us on a path. Visible and beautiful. We have all seen the pictures but never have we seen it in person. Nobody came to the castle without a direct invitation or they were sentenced to prison. The castle is rugged and old, made entirely of a deep grey brick. It's one of the oldest castles in the country but it's still more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

The castle has two towers; one on the left of it and one on the right. The middle of the castle is supported by giant, brick pillars and a draw bridge sits right in the middle of it and leads to the entrance. It has to be _at least_ three times the size of my mansion and I have one of the largest living spaces in District 12.

As we all stand there, wide-eyed and breathless, Effie only smirks and claps her hands together softly. After we all gawk for another moment or two, she leads us across the path and to the draw bridge. The entrance is even larger up close. In fact, the entire castle is even larger up close. I look up and from where I'm standing; I can't even see the top of the towers.

Since they have been expected us, we are all let into the castle without any trouble. The foyer catches and takes our breath away once again. The floors are made up entirely of polished and shimmering marble; the ceiling is covered with sparkling crystal chandeliers that drape all across the length of it. The walls are adorned with oil paintings of the royal family members, protected with pure gold frames. Everything is beautiful. Everything is gleaming.

It is absolutely impossible to not be affected by its exquisiteness.

The other girls are gasping and pointing. Ten minutes ago, nobody would even look at one another. And now, we are all bound together by the beauty of the castle. Joanna, who wore a permanent scowl on the train, doesn't smile or gasp as she looks about the room, but she does wear the same curious color in her eye that I see in the others. Whether or not she will admit it, she knows it's beautiful.

Effie calms us down and stands in front of us once again.

"There are many guest bedrooms in a castle of this size, as I am sure you've assumed. Each of you will share your room with one other contestant. I will assign them momentarily. Once you have your room number, you are to immediately report there. Your stylists will be waiting patiently to get you lovely ladies all dolled up for tonight."

Then, she starts calling off names. By twos. This castle is plenty big enough for each of us to have our own room. But of course, that won't make for good television, will it? If we are forced to sleep in the same place as another girl, a girl we are competing against for the affections of the Prince, drama will definitely ensue. And that's all this about anyways; a good television show with a lot of drama.

"Madge Undersee, you will be partnered with Katniss Everdeen!"

We turn to each other, completely taken back. I can't believe it! They have put us together. If I have to be stuck with anyone, I am so beyond grateful it is her. We share a small smile and then head up the grand stairwell, which has a railing made of glittering gold. A guide at the top of the stairs directs us to our room, which is in the left wing, three doors down.

Our room is large, but not as large as I had been expected, judging from the rest of the castle. It's wide and spacious, however. It's also beautiful and delicate, with freshly waxed wood floors, pink satin curtains hanging from the windows, two king size beds that look so warm and soft, I almost sink onto mine right then and there. The beds are topped with huge, fluffy pillows made entirely of velvet and satin. The bed frame is sterling silver and it sparkles under our chandler that dangles from the ceiling. On the other side of our room there is a pink, velvet love seat that matches, not only the curtains, but our bed comforter as well.

Katniss stands in the middle of the room and slowly spins around, mouth open wide. "Huh." Is all she manages to say. I know she's taken back. I hate to admit that I was expecting more. It's gorgeous, of course, but it's nothing like the lobby we just stood in. I immediately want to kick myself for thinking such pretentious thoughts, but I don't have the time. Because a moment later, there is a knock on our door.

It opens slowly and a dark skinned man with soft chocolate colored hair walks in. His smile is warm and friendly, not overdone, like Effies. He shakes my hand, then Katniss's.

"Hello," He says, "I'm Cinna. I'll be your stylist for your stay here in the castle."

"So, what? Your job is to make us look pretty?" Katniss asks.

He shakes his head softly. "My job is to help you stand out from the other girls. To help you make an impression. Both of you."

I fold my arms across my chest. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've already made _quite_ the impression with my interview." I say quickly.

Katniss turns to me. "What exactly did happen in your interview? You said on the train that the interviewer _kicked you out_?"

I quickly check for Cinna's reaction. I need to make sure he's not going to get me into more trouble. But he only smirks in response to Katniss's words.

"Well," I tuck my hands into my pockets. "I said a lot of nasty things about the Capitol and these games and the interviewer wasn't too fond of that, apparently."

"On the contrary, she _must _have beenfond of it. Since you're here now, and all." He looks around our room and then mumbles, "This place is sure nicer than the room they gave me. "

I don't know why, but a warm sense of calmness rushes over me and I decide right then and there that I can trust Cinna. And I can like him. I smile back at him. "So, what? You think the interviewer liked my spark?" I ask.

"I'd say so. You can light a match with just a spark, you know. Don't underestimate it." He replies.

I decide to change the subject in case the room is already bugged. "So, what am I wearing for the opening ceremony tonight?"

To this, Cinna lets out a laugh. He throws his head back in a way that reminds me of my father. Then, he says, "You'll see. I'll be back soon to get you ladies ready."

He turns around and leaves. And just like that, we are alone again. In a fancy room that's inside a fancy castle in a part of District 12 I never thought I'd ever get to visit. And to think that this could be new home for as long as _three months _makes my heart sink.

Katniss plops down on her bed and faces me. She lets out a sigh and then whispers to herself. "How did this happen?"

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to reply, so I don't. Instead, I let my fingers find the chain around my neck and pull it out from under my shirt. I run my fingers over the cool metal of the Mockingjay. It's such a beautiful bird and such a beautiful necklace. And so is the boy who gave it to me. A lump begins to form in my throat at the very thought of Donner.

I miss him. I miss him so much already. I miss the way he always rolled his eyes when he turned his back on my father, who was shouting off commands at him. I miss the way he would take a strand of my hair in between his fingers and play with it. I miss the way he laughed at anything and everything, even if it wasn't all that funny. I just miss him.

I find myself falling back onto my own bed, my hair sprawling out across the comforter. I stare up at a crystal chandelier, lightly swaying from my movement on the bed. I like the way the crystals sparkle when they catch the light, making the entire room practically glow. The longer I stare, the more my mind flies away from me. I am empty. I am emotionless. I am tired and numb and nothing more than a transparent crystal swaying in the light.

I may be clean and pretty but I am fragile and you can see right through me. I close one eye and pretend to shoot the chandelier with my hand. I imagine it falling to the ground and shattering into a million pieces. I wonder if they would still sparkle in the light. I bet they would. Because in my opinion, broken things are really good at pretending to shine.

* * *

**_A/N: Short chapter but I want the opening ceremonies to be detailed and long and it would be too much for one chapter. Therefore, that will all be next chapter. Anyways, I am really enjoying writing this fic! Also, sorry the update took so long. I am in college and working and have a boyfriend and friends and a family to spend time with as well ;) . PLEASE review and let me know what you thought and/or what you expect will happen with the opening ceremonies._**

**_P.S- Many of you mention that my fanfic is similar to the book, The Selection. I have not read the book but I am familar with the summary of it. With that being said, any similarities between the book and my story other than the fact that they are both bachelor-like shows, is a coincidence. _**

**_P.S.S- I will be posting pictures to go along with this fanfiction on my tumblr. PLEASE check it out on my tumblr:_**

**_ .com _**


End file.
